Bounty Classifications
How it works The Republic Bounty Stripped to it's essence, a bounty is a cash incentive for solving cases that wouldn't otherwise get solved. Much of the Guild's work comes through the Republic Office of Criminal Investigation (ROCI) by way of it's government postings on the Republic Enforcement DataCore. The posting is a legal instrument, technically a Notice of Civil Remandation (NCR). The instant a bounty notice goes up, the target in question is officially an outlaw and stripped of the rights of a Republic citizen. The bigger the crime, the bigger the payout. While the Guild accepts some funding subsidies from the Republic, our hunters are NOT explicitly Republic employees. We are recognized as the only agency granted authority to accept and act on ROCI bounties within Republic space. As such, the guild requires it's members to stay current with their Republic liscenses. Once more: the BHG is not a Republic agency. If we were they would have to own to all the dirty work they outsource to us... Bounty Classifications Bigger crimes equal bigger payouts. Except for all the times when a client throws a fortune on the head of somebody who humiliated them over something small. It happens all the time, and all in the name of pride. But in general, there's a predictable incentive riser backed into the system. From bigger to smallest, here's how the ROCI and the Bounty Hunter's Guild classify hunts: Most Wanted '(Bounty range in excess of 200,000 Credits) These are the big dragfish, the ones the Republic calls imminent threats to public safety or Republic security. The money is great, but don't be stupid enough to think of these as your retirement tickets. Everybody on the Most Wanted list is there for a reason, one that could be purely political but could also involve some serious mayhem. At the very least, a criminal on this list has done an incredible job of avoiding capture. That's why they're now our problem, and not buried in some law officer's case file. Killers and maniacs on the Most Wanted list are usually marked “dead or alive.” Political dissidents are marked “locate and detain”, which means don't shoot unless you're sure the target is going to survive a blaster bolt where you're aiming! Crimes that land people on the Most Wanted list include: * Conspiracy, sedition, or treason against the Republic. * Destruction/theft of Republic property valued in excess of 250,000 credits. * Impersonation of a Republic official. * Flight to avoid Republic prosecution. * Obstruction of Republic authority. The last one is vague on purpose and often used to justify some petty power trips. Lots of people will complain to your face about it, but we bounty hunters are just the messengers. If they want to get mad at someone, they can go shake their fists at the Senate. ' '''Galactic '(Bounty range: 50,000 – 200,000 Credits)' These sleemos aren't bad enough to land on the Most Wanted list, but they've earned a galaxy-wide bounty just the same. The Galactic list is tens of thousands of names long (where the Most Wanted list is only a few hundred), and some of them have been listed for decades. Crimes that land people on the Galactic list include: * Aggression against a member of the Republic security forces. * Aggression against a member of the Republic Senate. * Bribery of a Republic official. * Transportation of restricted items. This is a bigger offense than simple smuggling, and usually means stolen prototype weapons, dangerous pathogens, toxins and similar. Cargo that could potentially devastate entire sectors. * Piracy. Especially those Rim-runners who prey on Republic drone-barges. * Possession of a cloaking device. Regional '(Bounty range: 20,000 – 75,000 Credits) Like it says, a regional bounty is offered only within a specific galactic region, the Core Worlds excepted. That can be anything from Colonies, Inner Rim, Expansion Region, Mid Rim, and Outer Rim all the way to specialty haunts like the Centrality. Notable exceptions are the Corporate Sector and Hutt Space, where local officials direct their own bounty operations independently of the ROCI. Eight out of ten regional bounties are posted within the Outer Rim Territories, so get used to it. It's the biggest place for a target to hide. The Hapes Consortium and the Core Worlds are officially No Hunt Zones, but that just means you need to slip the officials a bribe and operate discreetly. Crimes that will earn somebody a spot on the regional bounty list include: * Murder of Republic government personnel. Regular old murder isn't enough to rate a regional bounty. * Forgery. A good forger can reproduce anything from a Republic Peacekeeping Certificate (RPKC) to a 100,000 credit note, and a good forger is smart enough to not get caught. A forger who's earned a Regional bounty probably got backstabbed by a partner (which, if you're smart, is where you should start your hunt). * Operating an unlawful starship. A private freighter that's got military grade shielding and a torpedo rack is breaking dozens of laws just by existing. It's rare to see a bounty posted for this crime, but it can happen if a captain skips out on the Bureau of Ships and Services annual shakedown. * Transporting stolen goods. This one is on the books to target the smuggling kingpins who regularly move million-credit payloads. When you track one down, don't be surprised when they offer double or triple the bounty value to pay you off. I trust you know by now that nothing comes between a hunter and an acquisition. '''Sector, System, and Planetary '(Bounty Range: 3,000 – 50,000 Credits) These bounties are offered within a specific sector, system, or planet's gravity well. They'll probably only show up when you're searching a localized node of the DataCore. Even though they don't have big payouts, a decent hunter can collar this level of low-grade merchandise again and again, making more in pin money than they would if they spent tracking Jaarl the Conqueror to score a single big payday. Here's what lands somebody on this list: * Aiding and abetting criminal activity. * Murder. * Kidnapping. * Transportation of passengers in violation of customs laws. * Possession of an illegal weapon. * Smuggling. These are usually small jobs. * Operating an illegally modified starship. Usually the equipment is legal, but somebody forgot to get the permits. * Breaking into a Republic installation. * Jamming official communications. '''Corporate Bounties That's it for ROCI bounties, but the rules are different when somebody other than the government puts a price on a head. Corporate bounties for example, have almost nothing to do with public safety. What kinds of crimes will make an exec mad enough to hire a hunter? It's all about protecting their profit statements: * Industrial espionage. * Theft or destruction of corporate property. * Criminal trespass on company facilities. * Unauthorized use of company databases. * Malicious corruption of company records. * Attempted bribery or intimidation of company employees. * Illegal replication of a trademarked device. * Violation of a company's security agreement.